A Magnet in Love
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When a blue she-lamp, who's the sister of Lampy, comes to Lizzy's Wondrous Creations, Executor the magnet falls in love with her immediately and she develops feelings for him too. However, Sweetie doesn't fully agree to this and is worried that her father won't love her anymore. Will he notice in time to see his daughter is upset before it's too late?
1. A Pretty Light

A Pretty Light

It was a rather calm night and Lizzy's Wondrous Creations was getting ready to close for the day. However, before it could a new and late arrival wandered in. It was a female desk lamp, that looked very similar to Lampy, but she's was ocean blue in color with a sky blue light for her nose. Little did anyone know, that this was that famous lamp's sister, and she soon caught the eye of a certain orange giant magnet.

Executor soon saw her when she was shining her blue light around, trying to see where she was. Already he was dazzled by her beauty in the dead of night. He lowered his head to greet the stranger that was stealing his 'heart'.

The giant magnet cleared his throat and started talking like a gentlemen to her.

"Pardon me miss, but it appears you need a place to stay for the evening."

He caught her off guard, causing her to shriek, but soon answered him afterwards

"That would be nice, thank you, mr…." she trailed off

"Executor, pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady." He responded with a charming look in his eyes

"Oh my, with a name like that, you sure are nice, big boy." The blue lamp responded "I'm Ocean Moon, nice to meet you."

"Oh I didn't used to be, but I am nice now, dear Ocean Moon." Executor told her, the continued "You missed the chance to stay in my mistress's house for she had just gone to sleep, but you can stay out here with me if you wish."

"Oh Executor, that would be nice, but I actually don't need to rest that much." Ocean Moon responded

Executor, being that he doesn't need too much rest either, came up with an idea to get more romantic with her. The giant magnet lowered his head, looking her deep in the eyes and magnetized her to his nose.

"Then let us dance in the night my dear." He replied in the most charming voice he could muster with his low voice

Ocean Moon managed to move her cord and plug so it be on the side of his nose, as if she were trying to hold him

"I'd love too." She told him, looking him deep in the eyes with a smile on her face

Executor the used the built in radio in his main crane body area to start playing really romantic sounding music and moved so it felt like he was slow dancing her. Even though they just met, the lamp and the magnet were falling deeply in love with each other as they danced. However, one heard the music and saw a stranger on her father's nose as they danced. It was Sweetie and she was highly confused, but she decided to wait until morning to get some answers from them.

To be continued….

 _Thank you B;ue Rasberry Ametrine for the amaing cover image!_


	2. A Daughter Does Not Approve

A Daughter Does Not Approve

It was morning and Executor let Ocean Moon down so she was on the ground after the two of them danced through the night. Ocean Moon then hoped over to where Elizabeth's house is, taking one last look at Executor, sighing, obviously showing she was deeply in love with the surprisingly romantic magnet. The way she saw him now in the sunlight, it revealed that he was truly handsome to her too. She then continued to move towards the house.

Executor was still singing as he was about to get to work. Before he could though, Sweetie stood right in his way, glaring at him. He was confused, she NEVER glared at him or anyone, at least not that he knew off.

"Daddy, we need to talk NOW!" she snapped, her voice sounding unusually angry

"What about, my daughter?" Executor asked, still confused

"Oh I don't know, a pretty face that you don't even know comes in and you're already trying to woo her? You barely know her and probably don't know who she really is!" Sweetie told him

"Oh her, that's Ocean Moon and yes I have feelings for her, but like you're any different with Phil, Sweetie?" Executor asked, trying to get her back so she's understand

"That's different! At least I knew who he was when I rebuilt the parts shop, so I knew what I was getting in to!" Sweetie snapped "This lamp is a total stranger who we have no clue about. I'm just concerned father. I don't want her to get to you, then possibly hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, Sweetie, but you're right, I'll get to know her and you should too, with you being my only daughter." Executor responded, lightly nuzzling his daughter "After all, I feel like just me raising you to be the best girl you can be won't be enough. I do think you need a mother, another lady you can possibly relate with. Maybe you'll get to liking her too, my baby."

Sweetie looked away feeling a little guilty and looked away. Executor saw that she felt bad and had the neck of his crane go over hers to hug her.

"I promise Sweetie, just because I may be getting married here, doesn't mean I won't leave you out." Executor told her in a calm voice, like he used when he first met her and adopted her "I'm your father and I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too, dad, that's why I worried for you." Sweetie responded crying lightly "I'll give her a chance, but please don't forget me. I hate being lonely…."

Executor kept hugging her, every now and then saying shhhh to her to try and calm her down, which slowly worked.

Elizabeth then came over to the father and daughter cranes with Ocean Moon in her hands.

"She tells me you welcomed her here, Executor. That's my best boy." Elizabeth told him

Ocean Moon then saw Sweetie there, surprised she didn't see her there before since she was almost as big as the magnet that danced with her.

Executor looked to the lovely blue lamp and said "Nice to see you again, but please meet my only daughter, Sweetie."

"Sweetie," Ocean Moon repeated, then went on "Such a cute name and you look like a Sweetie, since you look very sweet."

"Yes…I'm Sweetie, his daughter, as my dad just said." Sweetie responded, then looks away from her

Elizabeth looked confused, for she never seen Sweetie act that way before. Executor lowered his head and told his mistress what was going on and that Sweetie will need to adjust, so give her time to do so. Elizabeth knew Sweetie was very close to her father, especially since it was his idea to bring her home with him, but the young crane could use a mother and Ocean Moon seemed like a friendly she-lamp. Will Sweetie get to like Ocean Moon or will her jealousy get the best of her?

To be continued….


	3. Knowing You Is Not Enough

Knowing You Is Not Enough

Sweetie and Executor wheeled over to Ocean Moon, who was still with Elizabeth. The giant magnet was to ask his possible future bride about her life, to know is she was truly right for him, for Sweetie's sake….right?

Sweetie just listened to them talk, not even trying to interrupt, to be polite at first, until she realized they wouldn't quit it.

"You know I have a twin brother, well he doesn't look like me completely, but we came from the same place and sold to the same store as him. He was bought almost immediately too." Ocean Moon explained

"Did he gain a name when he was bought?" Executor asked

"Actually yes, he did. The young boy who wanted him called him Lampy." Ocean Moon told him

Executor's eyes widened when he heard that name. He remembered that lamp and his friends too well and how much they annoyed him when he wanted to eat/crush them. This was his sister? She was so beautiful and innocent compared to her brother, but Executor preferred her anyway.

"I know of your brother, he came here a long time ago with his friends when this used to be a junkyard. I tried to eat him, not literally of course since I lack a mouth, but I'm glad I didn't and that their master took them home." Executor told her, feeling high amounts of regret, looking away "I'm glad I was shut down temporarily and ended up in this life now. I truly hated my old job."

Ocean Moon hopped over to him, putting her cord on him, trying to comfort him

"Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. It was your job after all, Executor, plus if you didn't do it, you wouldn't have the life you do now with your mistress and daughter." Ocean Moon told him, while petting him

Executor gave her a very happy look with his eyes

"Oh if I did have a mouth I'd give you a great big kiss right now, especially since I can tell we're in love with each other." Executor replied and lowered his head enough to her so he looked deep into her eyes "There's one thing I want from you now. Ocean Moon…..will you marry me?"

Ocean Blue smiled big and kissed him where a mouth would've been on him "Of course I will, my handsome magnet."

Right as she heard them say that, Sweetie grew sad. They didn't even talk to her about this and how she felt. It was too late to ask now, because they already were getting married and the young crane didn't want to accept. She thought she lost her father for sure now to this she-lamp and became teary eyed, getting ready to cry. She then wheeled over to the broken part in the fence way in the back, leading to the forest.

"I guess my own father doesn't love me anymore and no one seems to care about how I feel…" Sweetie said, sobbing hard now "If he doesn't love me anymore, then I'm out of here…"

The young crying crane then ran through the broken fence with ease and headed deep into the woods to be alone.

Back at home, Executor and Ocean Moon looked over to where Sweetie was, realizing she's not there anymore.

"Sweetie, dear!" Ocean Moon called out, sounding like a mother who's missing a child, which in this case she has "Where are you?! Please come out!"

Elizabeth then came out and asked what just happened.

"Sweetie is missing." Executor told her, getting worried for his daughter

Elizabeth looked and saw Sweetie's tire tracks, easily recognizing those are hers. The three them followed them, gasping when they saw where Sweetie had gone, the dark forest.

"We have to do something!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"No, my mistress, this is my fault, so I'm the one who needs to do something. " Executor told her "I should've talked to her more about this situation. I'll find her and bring her back."

"I'm coming with you." Ocean Moon spoke up

Executor looked at her "No, my love."

"Look, this is my fault too and I love her like she were, no she is my daughter too, making this a family problem." Ocean Moon responded

Executor then moved her so she'd be on his head and Ocean Moon shined her light into the dark forest to help them find Sweetie. Elizabeth stayed back in case Sweetie came home when they went out. With the new couple out on a search, they hoped to find Sweetie fast, especially before something bad could happen to her! Will they find Sweetie in time?!

To be continued….


	4. Becoming a True Family

Becoming a True Family

Sweetie had gone off far into the forest, eventually getting lost and very scared, not just because she was in a strange place, but all alone too. She started shaking in fear as she started moving slowly through the forest, among the large redwood trees. All around she heard strange noises, causing her to get more and more frightened, especially since she was still young.

"W-what was that?" she asked herself, after hearing an animal growl that sounded angry "I-I'm lost…w-where do I go?"

She kept moving farther when then noises around her continued to spook her, causing her to stop and cry out in fear

"I-I want my daddy…..but he doesn't want me…." Sweetie sobbed, then shrieked, when it felt like she was being watched.

All around her there were eyes of animals staring coldly at her, looking like they were ready to attack her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out, loud enough for her parents that followed her to hear her.

Ocean Moon shined her light out as soon as she heard Sweetie's voice, locking her light directly on her as soon as she spotted her, quickly saying "There!"

Executor looked in the direction of the light and sure enough, there was Sweetie, scared out of her wits. He rushed over to her as fast as he could, embracing her in a neck hug.

"Sweetie, my baby." He responded, a little teary eyed "Please don't run off like that, you scared me to death. I don't want to lose you."

"I only ran because it seemed like you didn't love me anymore…." Sweetie responded, still scared out of her mind

Executor looked around and saw what was scaring her and he angrily turned yellow, growling angrily "Get away from my baby…"

The animals fled instantly from that and Ocean Moon moved closer to Sweetie, who looked surprised to see she came with.

"Sweetie, your father loves you and so do I. I've always wanted a daughter and you're the perfect one." Ocean Moon told her "Believe me, I was never trying to make you feel left out."

"You could've told us how you felt, my little one." Executor added, while nuzzling Sweetie "We would've worked it, but remember this. No matter what happens, you're always my baby and I'll always love you."

Sweetie nuzzled back "I love you too, daddy…." She started, then looked at Ocean Moon "….and mommy."

Ocean Moon then kissed Sweetie on one of her claws, saying "Let's go home everyone."

"I couldn't agree more." Sweetie responded and followed her parents back home to where a very happy Elizabeth was waiting for them.

"There you are Sweetie, is everything fixed now?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, they are…I'm never running away again." Sweetie responded, relieved to be back home

"We patched everything up, like a family should." Executor asked

"That we have, but we have one more thing to get ready for." Ocean Moon brought up, looking at Executor with a smile

Executor nuzzled her "I know, my love, our wedding, let's have it in say a week?"

"Works for me my dear." Ocean Moon responded

Sweetie giggles out of nowhere and says "And I have just the idea for decorations and things like that, but I won't say what it will look like. I'm quite an amusing crane that way."

Sweetie then wheeled away to gets the plans started.

Executor rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly "That's the real silly Sweetie for ya. No wonder her and Phil get along."

"Phil? From the parts shop?" Ocean Wave asked "I heard he's hilarious."

"Sweetie has a huge crush on him and she tells me she wants to take her relationship with him farther." Executor explained

After hearing that Ocean Wave decided she could help Sweetie with her crush. Being a lamp herself, she tended to know what they like, even if they're insane. She made a request to Elizabeth to get a special 'gift'. Elizabeth agreed, but decided to wait until the wedding was over to give it to Sweetie, so she could concentrate on her plans. What could this special gift be?

To be continued….


	5. A Wedding and a Gift

A Wedding and a Gift

Sweetie had finished getting the place nice, for it was the day of her father and new mother's wedding. Elizabeth was getting them ready, while Sweetie finished with the decorations, making it very beautiful, them howled like a wolf to let everyone know she was done.

Executor was the first to come over. He was shiniest he's ever been and had a garland of blue flowers around his neck. Right away he got into his position. Right after him came Elizabeth with Ocean Moon, placing her on a rather tall pedestal. The she-lamp was too shining with a blue see through veil around her neck.

Elizabeth then started the wedding with Sweetie there playing the most romantic music possible out of the radio in her main body, switching the song to 'Kiss the Girl' when it was time for the newlyweds to kiss. Both of them chuckled at her, then kissed each other, the way they knew how.

Elizabeth then got the gift out and handed it to Ocean Moon, who in turn nudged it towards Sweetie.

Sweetie looked at it and asked "What's this, mom, Elizabeth?"

"Your dad told me about your love life, and I'm sure he'll love what that is. It's something I know lamps need and like, but that gift is very special and long lasting." Ocean Moon told her, winking at her

Sweetie looked to it, closely so she could read and see what it was. She saw it was a light bulb, but her mother was right, this one wasn't ordinary. It was one that changed from the colors; purple, blue, and red; every minute as long as the lamp is on. It read that it fits desk and ceiling lamps, so it was perfect.

Sweetie looked to Ocean Moon and nuzzled her "Thank you, mom. I'll be sure to give it to him."

Ocean Moon hugged her the best she could with her cord as Executor wheeled over to Sweetie, lightly nudging her. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Your mom and I were talking and we think it's time you take your relationship to the next level." Executor told her "Sweetie, you're the best daughter this old magnet could ever ask for and you'll be a fantastic lady and I know you'll make that crazy lamp very happy, just by being there for him, showing you love him."

"He loves you I'm sure he loves you, my dear." Ocean Moon added "It's common for lamps to be bashful around someone they love, especially the male ones, but I believe you can get it out of him."

Sweetie nodded, trying her best to hug them both, it was a little hard to hug her mom since she was much smaller than her. She then turned to Elizabeth.

"My mistress, Elizabeth, I have one request." Sweetie responded, then nudges the shrink ray they still had "Make me small. I'm on a mission."

"Alright, Sweetie. I know what you're doing too." Elizabeth responded, activating the shrink ray

Sweetie was then the size of a coyote, not as small as she was before, but small enough to get downstairs, through doors, and most important; so she can get a good grip on the special gift for Phil.

Before Sweetie could leave, Executor called to her.

"Sweetie, I have just one thing to say," Executor told her, as if he was the most proud father in the world "Go get him, my daughter."

Sweetie nodded "I will dad, I know I can do it and make you proud."

Executor chuckled at her, before saying "You've always made me proud. Now be the independent crane you're meant to be."

Sweetie nodded happily and wheeled off with Elizabeth next to her to walk her to Ellie's house. Sweetie felt more confident now, feeling she could really pull this off now, starting to think less like a baby and more like a lady, but still a very fun lady at that. Executor watched his beautiful daughter go off until he couldn't see her anymore. He was a little teary eyed, not just because he already missed her, but because he couldn't be happier to have her as the most wonderful daughter in the world.

The End

Sweetie is going to be a changed crane soon! She'll soon return in _Sweetie's Chance at Love_

 _A thousand thanks to Lampi01 and allowing me to connect my stories with yours and for allowing me to go through with this. I know Phil and Sweetie will be happy in the coming stories, probably for both or stories._


End file.
